There has been a recent surge in the usage of audio, video, images, and/or the like. With the increased availability of electronic devices and the increased availability of device connectivity, the user has unprecedented access to media information.
This plethora of media has changed the way people experience the world around them. When a user is planning to visit a place, he may now readily find media associated with that place. For example, a user of an electronic device may access a video of a park he is planning to see. In another example, a user may access images related to a building he is planning to visit.